


Here's the Deal, di Angelo

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's the new kid at camp and already having trouble with bullies. Jason protects him from some Ares kids, and is willing to protect Nico again in the future, so long as Nico does something for him in exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the Deal, di Angelo

"And don't even think about coming near him again!"

The Ares kids scrambled to pick themselves up off the ground and run away. One of them had to be helped by his siblings.

Jason glowered after them, then turned to Nico with a gentle smile. The complete 180 in facial expressions nearly gave Nico whiplash. Jason extended his hand, and Nico took it and let himself be pulled up.

"They'll leave you alone for a few days."

"Only a few? You gave them quite a beat down."

Jason shrugged.

"They'll probably just chug some nectar and hit the gym, swearing to get you when you don't have anyone to protect you."

Nico felt a chill go down his spine. Jason raised his hands, palms out.

"Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But you probably should hit the gym ASAP. Those Ares kids just love picking on the weak. Or you should find someone that's willing to protect you."

Nico perked up at that, looking at how big and tall Jason was. Then he shut down that idea. Jason had already rescued him once. He didn't owe Nico anything. But Jason must have caught the hopeful look, because there was suddenly a sly smile on his face.

"You were hoping I'd protect you?"

"No! No, it's fine- I- I don't- I'm sure you have other things to do, and you don't even know me, so no, it's fine-"

The smile didn't slip from Jason's face.

"D-Do you  _want_  t-to... help me out?"

Jason looked like he was thinking about it.

"Well... I don't really  _owe_  you anything-"

"That's what I was thinking-"

"But if I  _did_  owe you something, I'd have a pretty good reason to protect you, huh?"

Nico froze as his brain caught up.

"I-I don't have anything to like... offer you. In exchange. I don't have  _anything_  really. I just got here, and I've been on the run until now..."

Jason watched him a moment.

"Why don't you run up to the infirmary and get some nectar for those bruises of yours? Then you can come to the Zeus cabin and we'll see if we can figure out what you can compensate me with."

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Nico sprinted to the Zeus cabin, two huge Hephaestus thugs hot on his heels. Oh gods, he really did need someone to protect him. He really hoped Jason and he could come up with something that Nico could pay Jason with. It was only right, since they weren't friends, that he not ask Jason to risk injury out of the goodness of his heart.

It seemed like the other two boys were slowing down, but Nico didn't dare pump his legs any slower. He'd barely dodged the punch one of them had thrown at him, and he didn't think he'd be so lucky a second time. And if the sound of splintering wood behind him when the kid’s fist had hit a support beam was any indication, he really really  _really_  did not want that fist to connect. He leapt up to the building that his guide had identified to him as the Zeus cabin earlier and rapped loudly on the door, throwing a glance over his shoulder. The two Hephaestus bullies had stopped some 50 feet off, and were watching Nico to see what would happen.

Jason opened the door. His gaze traveled from Nico to the two bullies and he frowned.

"Go pick on someone your own size!"

He ushered Nico in and slammed the door, locking it for good measure.

Nico looked around. This place was much nicer than the Hades cabin he was staying in. Not nicer in the "more opulent" sort of way- no, his cabin had that in aces- but in the "everything was light and airy" sort of way. He turned to Jason, who was studying him intently.

"What happened this time?"

"I- I don't know. They were waiting for me outside the tent. Said they were the "welcoming committee'."

"Uhuh. Assholes."

"Listen, Jason- I really don't have anything. And I don't want to take advantage of you. So, I think I'd rather just learn how to run faster-"

Jason backed him up against the door, boxing Nico in with his arms as he rested his elbows on either side of Nico's head. Nico blinked, confused. Then he mentally kicked himself. Did he seriously manage to isolate himself away with someone he just met without really knowing if he could trust him? Maybe the reason Jason had protected him was because he wanted a personal punching bag. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Soft lips touched his temple. Nico blinked his eyes open and tilted his head up to meet Jason's gaze. Jason's face was unreadable. He ducked down and kissed Nico on the lips.

"Ummm... I think there's been some misunderstanding."

His voice was croaky and he cleared his throat and gulped.

"You want protection, right?"

"Uh, I think so?"

"Well, I know of a certain something you can give me that would put me in your debt."

Jason's eyes slid down Nico's body and back up to his eyes. Nico gasped.

"My  _virginity?_ "

Jason looked a bit taken aback for a moment. Then he snickered.

"Oh, so you  _are_  a virgin?"

Nico sagged and scolded himself for revealing that.

"No, that concept's a little... dated. Virginity is a state of being, not a valuable commodity. I was thinking sex with you in general. Whenever I need it. And you get protection. Whenever  _you_  need it."

Nico was about to argue that virginity's value was debatable, but he didn't want Jason to laugh at him even more. So he sagged against the door instead.

"So you are just another bully."

Jason shrugged and pulled away, gesturing behind Nico.

"There's the door. I can see why you might not like my proposition if you're still a virgin."

Nico looked over his shoulder at the smooth surface of the door. He slid his hands against it. Then he pulled away and jerked the door open, ready to bolt. The Hephaestus guys were still standing there, arms crossed and arguing with each other. At the sound of the door being ripped open, they looked over. Then they grinned, unfolding their arms.

Nico slammed the door shut and spun around.

"Ok!"

He wasn't sure if Jason was raising his eyebrows at the squeak in his voice or the sudden change of heart, but it made him want to die a little. Jason grinned.

"Yeah?"

"God, can't I bargain with anything else?"

Jason frowned.

"You're the one who was insisting you didn't have anything. Besides, this isn't like tit for tat. If I sleep with you, you can absolutely bet that I won't let anyone touch a hair on your body. Sex is a bit more binding in a relationship than any other currency."

Nico felt his brain starting to melt with the stress of keeping up. Now Jason was implying that he'd protect him because he'd get possessive over him? Or fond of him? He groaned.

"Fine! Fine! Can we just- get it over with?"

Jason blinked, frowning off to the side in displeasure. 

"If you're going to do a half assed job of sleeping with me, what's to stop me from doing a half assed job of protecting you? Like I said, you're not really buying my protection so much as you are my affection."

Nico tried to look as desperate as possible. He didn't want to be put in this position where sexual quality was expected of him. He didn't have any experience! How the hell was he supposed to make sure Jason was fully satisfied?

"Are you asking me to seduce you? Do you have any idea how ridiculous it sounds to ask a virgin to do all the work?"

Now Jason looked frustrated, like he really wasn't enjoying the negotiations dragging on so long and Nico expecting the worst of him.

"I'm  _not_  saying you need to do all the heavy lifting. Just don't say things like 'Can we just get it over with?' and try to have at least some fun. It's  _sex_ , not manual labor."

Nico refused to cry. He. would. not. cry. No matter how frustrated he was feeling, no matter how much he wanted to get out of this hellish 'camp', he had to suck it up. Bianca had wanted him to come here. With her dying wish, she had made him promise he'd grow up here, safe from monsters. He wasn't about to break that promise. And if he had to do this to protect himself with the monsters  _inside_  the camp- fine.  _Fine_.

He let his shoulders sag.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?"

Jason perked up, and walked over to him. He took hold of Nico's hand gently and pulled him to the bed. Nico followed him with his knees stubbornly locking on every step, but ultimately sagging through and letting him move forward. Jason sat him down and then made himself comfortable next to him. He grinned at Nico.

"It's been so long since I had a partner-"

Nico squirmed.

"There's not anyone here that's gay. Or at least no one out."

Nico looked up at him out of the corner of his eye.

Jason's eyes were soft. He watched Nico for a while. Then he looked away and sighed, suddenly frustrated again.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll- I'll protect you anyway."

Nico straightened up a little.

"Really?"

"Really. You can stay here until the Hephaestus guys leave. Those guys are always the first to bolt to the dinner pavilion. I'll walk you there tonight."

Nico stared. Jason had been so adamant about this deal, and now he just... backed off. It was strange.

"Why did you change your mind?"

Jason looked at him guiltily.

"I don't know. I just... was about to lean in to kiss you and you just look so... scared. I don't want to just always feel bad about scaring you. I guess I was just too excited about my idea for how to finally get laid. But I was kind of imagining a boyfriend situation, really. And that just wasn't going to happen if I made you-"

"You don't have to protect me."

Jason looked up, after letting his gaze wander during his rant. Nico couldn't help but feel that Jason's earlier statement about Nico buying his "affection" rather than his "protection" suddenly made sense.

"I'll be fine. I thought you were just trying to abuse me, but... you don't have to hang around me if you're lonely and that would only make you feel worse."

Jason looked conflicted.

"It wouldn't be the right thing to do- letting you get pummeled just because I want to bone you and you don't feel the same way."

Nico flushed at the way it was phrased. He'd got the distinct impression that Jason was proper and soft-spoken when he'd first met him a few hours ago, and Jason was completely destroying that image right now. Not only that, but he suddenly seemed so much more vulnerable than the powerful, confident demigod that had stepped in to protect him from the Ares kids.

"I can sleep with you."

Jason's gaze was tired, like  _"Why are you stringing me along?"_

"Just... let's not call it 'sex for protection', but company for... security? So... you can have um... sex and uh... closeness... and I can have protection and the knowledge that you won't sell out if someone offers you something better?"

That seemed to pique Jason's interest.

"Really?"

Nico sat for a moment, twisted him mouth this way and that, then closed his eyes and leaned forward, lips puckered up for a kiss. He only had to wait a few moments before Jason leaned in and, taking hold of Nico's chin, kissed him. Jason's lips were super soft, like he exfoliated them, and Nico felt self-conscious about his own, chapped ones. He opened his mouth for Jason when Jason tugged his chin down a little and tried not to pull away at the feeling of Jason's tongue in his mouth. They kissed for a long while before Jason finally let go and backed off.

Nico opened his eyes and tried to gauge Jason' face for a reaction. There wasn't any criticism in his face, only hunger, and it made Nico tense. He got the feeling that Jason enjoyed that kiss a lot more than he did, probably because he didn't have to worry about dumb things like chapped lips.

"So you're sure?"

Nico nodded.

Jason looked completely ecstatic. He leaned forward and grabbed Nico up by the hips, pulling him up and onto his lap. Nico squawked a little, but it was muffled the next moment by Jason's enthusiastic kiss pulling and tugging at his lips and running his tongue over Nico's teeth. Nico placed his hands awkwardly onto Jason's shoulders. He couldn't help but be hopelessly hyperaware of the way Jason had placed him to straddle him. Finally, Jason pulled away, a dazed look in his eyes and a curve on the corner of his lips.

"You don't have to be so tense, you know. I'm not here to judge you."

Nico only hunched up more.

"I've never done anything before."

"Yeah. That's fine."

He kissed Nico's chin, letting his teeth scrape over the underside a little.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Nico shivered at that hard enough that he knew Jason noticed. Jason's voice, already so rich, had dipped down to nearly growling levels when he said that, and as much as Nico didn't want to admit it, it was hot as hell.

The hand that had been holding him in place by the small of his back turned lower, and Jason spread his fingers out, digging into Nico's ass with the tips. A little uncomfortable by the stakes being raised so soon, Nico pulled his butt away and leaned into Jason, who took it as an opportunity to run his teeth all over Nico's ear and neck. Nico shuddered on a low moan. Jason really did know what he was doing.

The hand that had been holding his chin traveled lower. It trailed fingers down his chest before picking up and resting lightly on Nico's crotch. Nico stared into the corner of the room, taking in sensations, as Jason unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, still laving at Nico's neck enthusiastically. Done with his task, Jason caught Nico's shirt in his fingers and trailed warm fingertips up Nico's spine and ribs to lift it. Pulling back from Nico's neck, he went to pull it off, and Nico raised his arms obediently.

He accidentally made eye contact, and Jason smiled reassuringly as he tossed the shirt away. Then Jason reached down to quickly pull his own shirt off. He kissed Nico's nose briefly.

"Get up. We'll take our pants off."

Nico scrambled off, but hesitated on the second part of the instructions. He looked at Jason, who lazily undid his belt, popped the button, yanked the zipper, and pushed his shorts down. He did it so easily and smoothly, and Nico wondered how he could be so comfortable doing that in front of someone. Looking down at his own shorts, where Jason had already done most of the work with the button that has always been a little too hard to undo, Nico went ahead and pushed them down. By the time he had the confidence to look back up at Jason, the other boy already had his boxers off and was staring at Nico's crotch.

Jason's eyes briefly flickered to Nico's eyes and then came back to settle for eye contact when he realized Nico was watching him. Jason took a step forward, and Nico gulped, carefully keeping his gaze above neck level.

Jason leaned in to kiss him and his fingers hooked into Nico's briefs, almost casually, like they'd done this before. Jason started to sink and continued to kiss Nico on his way down. Down and over his chin, down along the column of his neck, down his chest with a detour to a nipple, down his tummy, down- the entire time pushing Nico's boxers towards the floor.

Nico's head snapped down when he felt Jason kiss his dick.

"Jason!"

Jason grinned mischievously up at him and kissed him again. Then he licked him. Then he lay down an open kiss and sucked on him a little. Nico squirmed and reached down to put his hands on Jason's head to steady himself. He could feel his dick filling up with blood faster than it ever had before, desperate for Jason to pay more attention to it. Jason licked it some more, finally reaching out and taking it in his hand so he could flip it up and lick the underside. Nico shivered and his knees almost buckled. Chuckling, Jason took the head in his mouth and sucked. Nico moaned desperately, his hips pushing forward but Jason didn't let him slip in any further. Nico had to move his hands to Jason's shoulders as he felt himself falling, but that only upset his balance even more.

Jason pulled off and helped steady him. Nico whined, the cold air on his wet dick like a slap in the face after the pleasure of Jason's hot mouth. Jason stood up and maneuvered Nico over to the bed, where he threw the sheets back, then snuck away to search for something in the nightstand.

"Get onto your hands and knees."

Nico froze in a sudden terror. Then he shut his eyes tight and forced himself onto the sheets and into position. After a moment of arguing with himself, he made himself spread his knees a little. Jason would probably ask him to do it anyway; might as well be proactive. He reminded himself that he was selling company in exchange for affection. The happier Jason was with his companion, the more he'd look out for him. He felt Jason hop on the bed, and then heard a lid flip open. He guessed it was lube when he heard a loud squirt. Then Jason was jacking off, the strokes sounding wet and frantic. Nico waited.

Jason finally let go of himself and climbed up behind Nico.

"Put your legs together."

Nico was confused, but did as he was told. He guessed it still worked like this. Behind him, Jason moaned, and his hands, one dry, one wet with lube, settled on Nico's ass to play with the cheeks, squeezing and groping and smacking lightly.

"God, you look so fucking good like this."

Nico felt like he should be offended that Jason was complimenting his ass rather than his face, but instead he was just really glad to have his appearance be validated in a sexual context. He obviously wasn't too ugly, but to cause someone to moan like that in bed because of his appearance? Nico ducked his head when he felt himself blushing. Jason reached down to grope his thighs with the same enthusiasm he'd had for his ass. Then he tried pushing them together some more.

"Can you push them tighter a little? Maybe flex a bit?"

Nico did as he was asked, but was completely befuddled by the request. Jason shifted his knees and pushed in close and Nico felt his erection press against his ass for a moment before pulling away. He had tried not to look, but he'd noticed anyway that Jason was  _packing_  and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was absolutely terrified of this. There was no way he was going to get through this without needing a trip to the hospital after. Jason put his hand on the small of Nico's back, and petted him in reassurance. Nico shivered and squeezed his eyes tight so he wouldn't cry, not feeling the least bit reassured. Then Jason pushed forward and his lubed cock pressed into Nico.

Nico's eyes snapped open.

It didn't hurt.

He dropped his head to look under himself and saw Jason's cock lazily rocking in and out between his clenched thighs, poking at his balls as it pushed past. Jason moaned.

"God, you feel so fucking good."

Nico looked over his shoulder, still unable to believe his good fortune. Jason was slowly rolling his hips; one hand was on Nico's back, one hovering at Nico's hip, like he'd meant to put it there but got distracted by pleasure and forgot. The words came out of Nico's mouth before he could stop them.

"I thought you were going to fuck me in the ass."

Jason slowly opened his eyes, and looked at him in question with dazed eyes, like the idea hadn't even occurred to him. Then he shook his head.

"No  _way_. It would take  _forever_  to stretch your tight little virgin hole without hurting you. I'd probably send you to the hospital if I did it all in one try."

Nico guffawed a laugh in relief as Jason tilted his head back and moaned again, speeding up his thrusts a little. Suddenly feeling happy as a clam, Nico tried to get his thighs even tighter around Jason. Jason  _whimpered_  in appreciation. Nico's mind paused a little, surprised at how pleased he was with himself for making Jason do that.

"Nic- c'mere. On your knees."

Nico pushed off his hands and leaned back. Immediately, Jason wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him in tight against him.

One of his hands tweaked a nipple. And the other, the one with some lube still shining on it, reached down and grabbed Nico's cock. Nico tried to strangle his moan, but the next one came out freely as Jason started to jerk him off. Between Jason's hand on his dick, Jason's cock nudging at his balls, and the knowledge that Jason found him incredibly attractive, Nico suddenly realized that orgasm was just a few strokes away and reached back to grope and pull at Jason's ass with both hands, desperate to encourage him.

Jason's head fell forward to breathe against Nico's neck and shoulder, leaving light kisses here and there.

"That's right, Nico. Feels good, right? Come on. Come in my hand. Come."

Nico shuddered and obeyed, his head falling back against Jason's shoulder as his hips snapped forward and back, his dick spitting come all over Jason's fist and the sheets. His eyes were still crossed and his lungs malfunctioning when Jason pushed him forward onto his hands again and pushed the tip of his cock between Nico's ass cheeks and flush up against his hole.

Then Jason spilled come right onto it.

Nico gasped, somewhere between horribly appalled and extremely turned on by the action, even in his post-orgasm daze. He collapsed onto the bed and tried to get his breath as his vision came back into focus. Gentle fingers carefully pried his ass cheek away as Jason studied his claim. Nico clenched up.

"Shhh... it's ok. Just want to see."

Nico took a moment for a deep breath, and then relaxed as he was asked. Jason's thumb poked at the mess, pushing stray drips closer to the rim and lightly pressing against it. Then Jason hesitated a little, and slipped a bit of his thumb in, lubed by the come he was pushing in. Nico tensed again and Jason moaned, rocking his thumb tip around and in and out, feeling at his rim.

"Someday... Gods, you're so fucking perfect."

Then Jason pulled his thumb away, and threw himself on the bed next to Nico. Nico looked up to find him on his side, head propped up in his hand, looking at Nico like he was a birthday present Jason still couldn't believe he really got. Then Jason jumped up again and pulled the covers over both of them. Making himself comfortable again, he stroked Nico's back lightly.

"You look amazing."

Nico blushed and looked away.

"I mean it. Every fucking inch of your body makes me want to do every possible naughty thing I can think of with you."

Nico still didn't have a reply. Jason didn't seem to mind, as he leaned down and kissed the back of Nico's neck. Nico shivered. Jason's hand traveled back down to Nico's ass and held on to a firm ass cheek as he continued peppering kisses over Nico's nape.

"No one's touching you ever again. Promise."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
